


When We Meet Again

by RainRays



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mild descriptions of violence, Oisuga Week, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, uniform swap, your lie in april au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainRays/pseuds/RainRays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots written for OiSuga week 2016~</p><p>Day 1: Superheoes/Rivalry- Suga is the new hero in town and Oikawa happens to enjoy robbing banks.<br/>Day 3: Fashion/Affection- In which Oikawa suffers through a series of unfortunate events and Suga may or may not be planning something.<br/>Day 4: Sci-fi/Colors-  Suga is an indomitable pianist whose music brings the color back to Tooru’s life.<br/>Day 6: Animals/Distance- Suga is at training camp and Oikawa misses him. Cue late night chats.<br/>Day 7: Favorites/Free Prompt- Suga thinks about the what-if's after losing to Seijoh at Interhigh, and ends up meeting his soulmate. Fate has absolutely wonderful timing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Superheroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga is the new hero in town and Oikawa happens to enjoy robbing banks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, it's OiSuga Week!! First prompt was Superheroes/Rivalry. I went with superheroes (though technically Oikawa's a supervillain?). Anyways, this is set in America, and Oikawa and Suga have both just started college.

Koushi is new to the whole “hero” scene. As of far, he’s only been saving cats from trees and other minor acts, nothing too dangerous. No one really knows who he is and he’s content with that. He barely has a grasp over his powers- heck, he didn’t even know he had them until just a few months ago!... But he knows he can do _something_ with them, and he wants to use them to help people. And helping people includes running into burning buildings, because superheroes don’t ignore the terrified screams of civilians. Especially not if there’s smoke pouring out of the building and no one is coming out. 

With a deep breath to calm his nerves, Koushi runs into what looks to be a bank, squinting his eyes to try to see through the smoke. The bank is seemingly empty, but he knows that he heard screams earlier and tries to look for any signs of life. Slowing down to a half jog, he scrutinizes the the expansive building, and is relieved to see a woman near the wall. As he gets closer however, her terrified expression stops him in his tracks. Koushi feels a prickle of apprehension going down his spine, as he realizes that the people who should have been running out were lined up against the wall, quivering with fear. 

The woman he noticed earlier finally seemed to realize that he was there, and motions for him to get down before jerking her head to the side. He turns his head to look in the direction she’s pointing to, and spots a figure near the bank teller, prompting him to immediately duck behind one of the wooden tables that wasn’t on fire. So this was a robbery. Koushi peers over the side of the table to get a better look at the robber. It takes a while for the smoke to clear enough for him to see anything, but he can’t help but drop his jaw and gape once he finally sees the robber. 

When he had walked in, he was ready to deal with a small fire that would be easy to contain, especially with his powers. He had not expected this to be a robbery, and he definitely did not expect the robber to be a man who couldn’t have been much older than himself, waving a fireball around casually in front of the bank teller with a pleasant smile..  
The fire illuminates his face, and Koushi can make out dark brown hair that’s swept off to the side. A plain black mask hides the area around the robber’s eyes as well as his nose, but Koushi can easily make out his startlingly bright brown eyes. What’s more startling though is that despite the fact Koushi was sure he made little to no noise, those eyes immediately dart to him and the robber’s smile grows wider. 

He ducks behind the table and for the first time since he walked in, notices the state of the room. There are angry scorch marks decorating the entire bank and the hostages against the wall don’t look like they came away unscathed either. A row of chairs behind him have their backs melted off and broken furniture is littered throughout the room. The scene almost makes him want to run out and pretend that he never saw this happening because he was clearly in over his head, but before he can think of what his next move is, a voice pierces the air with an annoyingly cheerful remark. 

“Are you going to hide behind that table all day?” 

Koushi jumps when a fireball makes contact with the the leg of the table, and wastes no time in launching a wave of water towards the robber, concentrating on changing its density. He inwardly cheers as the water freezes, not quite to the point of ice, but definitely enough to hurt. However, right when the attack is about to hit its mark, the robber chuckles and a wall of fire springs up, swallowing the icy attack whole. 

Desperately, Koushi throws a half formed snowball at the robber, but while it actually hits the robber this time, it does little to no damage. Koushi feels his heart sink down to his stomach, and closes his eyes to clear his mind. So this guy had more experience with their own powers than he did. Not a problem. He would just have to outsmart him instead of facing him head on. 

“This is a refreshing change of pace compared to the last guy.” 

Taking a breath to calm himself, Koushi accidentally inhales a handful of smoke and bursts into a coughing fit. Once he can breath again, he tries to formulate another plan. All the smoke surrounding the room was putting him at a large disadvantage, especially since the robber had no problem seeing through the smoke. The first thing he needed to do was get rid of it. He summons a long, thin strip of water and whips it around several times, fanning the smoke out to the edges of the room. 

Now what?...The robber had also had mentioned another person, hopefully they could still fight and the two of them would be able to take out the robber. 

Sneaking a look over the top of the table, he saw that the robber was ambling his way over to Koushi, a dozen fireballs levitating around him menacingly. This was fine. More than fine actually. Koushi had the advantage here. He sprang out of his crouched position behind the table, sending several bolts of ice towards the robber in rapid succession.  
The robber jumps out of the way and quickly retaliates by throwing a few of his own fireballs at Koushi, who scarcely manages to avoid the fireballs. Koushi doesn’t let up on his attacks though, shooting a wave of water at the robber. The robber crosses his arms to defend himself, but gets knocked back, falling to the ground. 

Koushi takes the opportunity to use a more powerful attack. He cups both of his hands together and brings them apart rapidly, which forms a considerable amount of water. He takes a moment to spin hastily to build momentum before launching a large blast of water towards his opponent. Both Koushi and the robber look surprised when instead of water, there’s a line of icicles and a block of solid ice, but the robber manages to dodge the icicles with an impressive roll. The move leaves him open though, and the ice block clips him in the side, sending him flying into the wall. 

Koushi holds his breath and waits to see if the fight is over. After about a minute, the robber still doesn’t get up, and Koushi sighs in relief, if not a bit of guilt because he hadn’t meant to hit him _that_ hard. The civilians seem to sense that things have calmed down too, and they all make a break for the entrance. Koushi looks around to try to put out the remaining fires and look for stragglers-

“That wasn’t very nice.” 

Koushi freezes and looks back up to see the robber is brushing himself off, glaring at Koushi through narrowed eyes. Koushi sends yet another jet of water towards the robber, but instead of trying to deflect, he sidesteps it and the water ends up hitting something, no, some _one_ behind him. The person lands with a grunt and Koushi hopes that he didn’t end up hurting them badly. 

The robber nonchalantly steps over the body, and Koushi finally spots the bright insignia in the middle of the person’s chest. They were probably the backup that he’d anticipated would help him… and he just took them out. He has no time for regrets though, because he’s still in a battle and there are darts of fire flying towards him. He manages to erect a wall of ice just in time for the darts to embed themselves into it, and lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding when they don’t break through.

Koushi’s eyes widen when he realizes that those darts were more like needles, and those needles were actually made of _metal_. He feels an acute sense of awe and unease, because those needles had nearly made it out of the ice wall, and more importantly might have made it into him if it had been a bit thinner. 

“Whoops.” 

Koushi doesn’t know why the offhand comment makes him feel better, seeing as those needles were still very pointy and very dangerous, but on the bright side maybe he wasn’t trying to kill Koushi. Though he also could have been trying to throw them harder and the mistake was not getting through the wall. Koushi shakes his head to clear his thoughts, and jumps over a desk to avoid a fireball, only to be hit in the leg with another, causing him to trip and fall to the ground. He curses under his breath and checks to inspect his leg. 

The section of his pants around his left calf is burnt off, and he can’t tell the state of the skin under it. Not good. The burn doesn’t hurt too much, but he won’t be able to avoid other attacks very well. He needed to end this before the wound slowed him down too much. Focusing on his palms, he’s relieved to see blue sparks of energy buzzing around them, and quickly plants both of his hands on the floor. 

A thick layer of ice begins to cover the floor at an alarming rate, and Koushi hears the robber make a quiet squeak of surprise and the distinct sound of someone falling a few seconds later. Koushi grins, but quickly freezes himself a makeshift weapon that resembles a crooked branch more than anything, but he doesn’t have time to be picky and launches himself in the direction of the robber anyways. 

The five seconds it took for him to make the branch-sword, was three seconds too many apparently because while the robber is still on the ground, his _feet_ are on fire, which is melting the ice floor Koushi made and-oh, all of those fireballs were heading towards him. 

Koushi just barely gets his arms up to protect himself before he hits the table he’d been using for shelter earlier. His weapon is knocked out of his hand as he and the table both go down, which results in Koushi slamming into the floor with a _thump_ and a groan. Koushi barely feels the impact of the table compared to the burning sensation spreading throughout his arms and legs. Disoriented, he blinks in an attempt to get the world to stop spinning. Taking a moment to catch his breath, he grits his teeth and tries to get up because he can hear the robber getting closer, but his legs aren’t listening and before Koushi knows it the robber is standing over him with a feral grin. 

He glares defiantly, but can’t help but flinch when the robber crouches down onto one knee and pulls Koushi up by his collar until his face is mere inches away from Koushi’s. He tries to summon something, anything, but against his will, he can feel fear running rampant through his veins and he only gets a pitiful fizzle. He can sense the heat building in the robber’s hands. His heart is beating erratically and his thoughts are racing, trying to think of a way to escape.

Annoyingly enough, the only thing he can think of despite the dizziness, pain, and panic, is that he can clearly see the robber’s stupidly vivid eyes studying his own. And Koushi will be damned if he dies losing this staring contest, so he keeps his eyes open and glaring despite the pain and panic. 

The robber’s grin takes a softer tone, and he gives Koushi an indecipherable look. “You’re really something Mr. Refreshing.” 

The odd nickname barely registers in Koushi’s mind because the robber’s leaning closer and this must be it, he was going to die in a bank he didn’t even know the name of without ever getting to tell Daichi and Asahi and- instead of the unimaginable pain that Koushi expects, the robber tilts his head and there’s a light pressure on his lips. Koushi is frozen in shock and the robber takes advantage of it by biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. 

But before Koushi can respond, or even completely comprehend what’s happening, the robber pulls away with a thoughtful expression and sets him back down. Koushi sees him flash a smile which looks absolutely ridiculous seeing as his teeth are stained with **Koushi's blood** , but the next second he’s summoning an enormous barrier made of _ice_ in front of the entrance of the bank and Koushi is left stunned yet again. Since when could the robber use ice powers? 

The robber has turns his back to Koushi before he can ask anything however, and walks back to where the bank teller had filled a bag with money. He checks its contents briefly, then throws the sack over his shoulder and heads towards the back entrance of the bank. Right before he opens the door though, he looks right at Koushi, and winks. He flashes a peace sign, and then he’s gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote a lot more than I should have for this and had to cut it off, so I'll probably end up making this into a separate story entirely. Anyways, thank you for reading and have a nice day! :)


	2. Fashion and Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Oikawa suffers through a series of unfortunate events and Suga may or may not be planning something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you so much to everyone who commented, kudos-ed, and bookmarked. It really made my day! ^-^  
> This ended up way longer than I thought it would, I was planning on making this a couple hundred words about them cuddling and then I saw this:  
> http://ttorterras.tumblr.com/post/147026665366  
> and then it turned from a couple hundred to a couple thousand.

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

Oikawa groans, snatching his phone from the ground blindly and fumbling until it turns off. The incessant beeping temporarily stops and he opens his eyes sleepily to see that it’s 4:01 AM. Knowing he won't get up otherwise, he immediately moves to get out of bed, only to be stopped by a pair of arms around his torso. 

The brunette gives his bed-mate an amused look, but allows himself to be pulled onto his back, "Sugaaaa."

Sugawara opens one eye languidly, "It’s cold."

Oikawa yawns, "We need to get up Suga-chan."

Suga stubbornly keeps his grip around his boyfriend. "Don't want to."

"We'll be late for your train."

"Train's at 6."

"And?"

"We stayed up until 2.”

“So?”

“It’s _4 **AM**_.”

“Well, not everyone can wake up as flawless as you do!” 

“Don’t care.” 

“Suga!” 

“Tooruuu.” 

Oikawa narrows his eyes, and attempts to tug himself out of Sugawara’s iron grip. 

The gray-haired setter replies by wrapping their legs together, simultaneously tightening his grip on Oikawa’s torso. He perches his head on top of Oikawa's chest gingerly, before looking up and raising an eyebrow, silently challenging him to move. 

Oikawa presses his lips together, turning his head to study his koala of a boyfriend. It takes a grand total of thirty seconds before he gives in and draws the covers back up. “I guess five minutes won’t hurt.” 

He turns so that he’s facing Suga and throws an arm around him, resting his chin on top of Sugawara’s head. Suga lets out a hum of approval, wiggling his arm out from under Oikawa and intertwining the fingers of their free hands. 

“I can feel you smiling.”

“Good.”

Oikawa lets his eyes flutter shut and sighs contently, “Just five minutes.”

“Five minutes,” agrees Suga.

* * *

When Oikawa opens his eyes again, he does **not** want to get up. The bed is extremely warm and comfortable and Suga's right next to him, but he’s pretty sure more than five minutes have passed and he needs to get up. Groping around blindly for his phone, Oikawa succeeds after a few attempts and blearily glances at it to check the time...only to see that it had most definitely _not_ been five minutes. He rapidly shakes his boyfriend awake and rolls out of his bed. 

Sugawara yawns and sits up, “Mm, what is it?” 

“Suga, we’re late!” 

“What time is it?”

“It’s 5:33!”

“Really? It felt like shorter than that.”

“What do you mean, it felt shorter?”

“I’ve been up for a while.”

“Why didn’t you wake me up then?!” 

“You look cute when you’re sleeping.” 

Oikawa’s face flushes, and he’s left to scramble for words. “Don’t say sappy things like that! You make it impossible to be mad!” 

Sugawara smiles angelically, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Oikawa knits his brows together, and opens his mouth to retort-

“You know, we only have fifteen minutes to get ready, you should hurry.” 

Oikawa curses and shoots Sugawara a dirty glance, but swipes his clothes from the hooks on his wall nonetheless and rushes into the bathroom.

* * *

As the other setter disappears into the bathroom, Sugawara can’t help but let a sly smile spread across his face. Quickly rolling out of bed and onto his feet, he heads towards Oikawa’s desk, scanning over the various objects scattered across the surface until he finds what he’s searching for. 

A small plastic case that resembles two circles connected to each other lays innocently at the edge of the desk, and Sugawara is sure that they contain Oikawa’s contacts. Which is why he is swift to _accidentally_ knock the case onto the ground, and _unintentionally_ kicks it behind the desk while trying to pick it up. Whoops! And would you look at the time? He needed to get ready. 

After stripping out of his pajamas and throwing on a sweater and a pair of jeans, Sugawara deems that he’s sufficiently dressed. He’s packing up his clothes into his bag when Oikawa emerges from the bathroom ten minutes later, fully dressed. His hair however, is plastered to his forehead, and holds none of the gravity defying properties given to it by hairspray and proper blow drying. 

“My hair is going to be in my eyes all day!” he whines.

Sugawara doesn’t move his gaze from where he’s packing his things, “You look fine.” 

“You're just saying that,” accuses Oikawa. 

“You always look great,” says Sugawara, waving him off and zipping up his bag. “Hey, do you know where my volleyball stuff is?”

Oikawa taps his chin and tilts his head in an over exaggerated thinking pose, “I think my mom threw your clothes in the laundry with my stuff since you were all sweaty.” 

Sugawara snorts, “I came straight here after a practice match. And you weren’t that great yourself” 

“We should plan to meet later next time,” replies Oikawa, rummaging through his desk.

“Can’t disagree there,” said Suga, scrunching his nose up at the memory. He has to fight to hide a smile though when Oikawa turns up from his search empty handed. “Did you  
lose something?”

“Yeah, I can’t find my contacts,” replies Oikawa, frowning. 

“Maybe you left them in the club room?” asks Sugawara innocently. 

“I don’t know...maybe. I could have sworn I brought them home though,” says Oikawa, scrutinizing his desk. 

“You have a pair of back up glasses though, don’t you?” 

“Yeah, but I don’t like to wear them in front of the team.”

“Why not?” 

“Iwa-chan picked them out, and he decided to pick the most hideous pair of glasses to ever exist.” 

“I’m sure they can’t be that bad,” placates Sugawara. “Besides, the team’s probably seen you in more ridiculous things. Like your alien hoodie.”

Oikawa gasps and holds a hand against his chest dramatically, “I’ll have you know that that is my favorite hoodie!” 

“Of course it is.”

Oikawa’s face twists up suspiciously, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Sugawara holds up both of his hands slowly, “Nothing!... Just that it’s pretty obvious you love aliens.”

“There’s no reason that anyone shouldn’t love aliens,” says Oikawa stubbornly, opening his drawer and pulling out his glasses case. Popping the case open, he unfolds the glasses and places them onto his face with experienced precision. Without facing Sugawara, he marches out the door and down the stairs, with the gray-haired setter following him. 

By the time Sugawara makes it to the bottom of the stairs, Oikawa has already pried the door to the laundry room open, revealing both of their gym bags sitting on the floor. 

“Is all of our stuff is already in there?” asks Sugawara. 

Oikawa hums affirmatively, “Most of it should be, I think our jerseys are still in the dryer.” 

“Tell your mom I said thank you then." 

“I will! Now are you ready to go?” inquired Oikawa, pulling his boyfriend’s bag over his shoulder. 

Sugawara pauses for a moment, “You haven’t eaten breakfast yet.” 

Oikawa raises an eyebrow, before shrugging and moving towards the door, “I’ll just eat something when I get back.” 

Sugawara insistently tugs him back with his sleeve, “You shouldn’t skip the most important meal of the day!” 

“But you haven’t eaten either!” 

“Then grab me something too.” 

“Suga-chan we’re gonna be late.” 

“We can run there! I’m not moving until you get us something.”

Oikawa exaggeratedly sighs, “I’ll go grab a couple of granola bars.” 

He sets the bag down and hurries into the kitchen. Sugawara patiently waits for him to return by grabbing his jersey from the dryer. Opening the machine gingerly, he easily makes out his black and orange jersey. Double checking to make sure that he has Oikawa’s bag, he stuffs the top in hastily before snatching the white and blue jersey from the laundry basket and placing it into his own bag. 

He barely manages to close both of the bags before Oikawa walks through the door, the promised granola bars in hand. He tosses Sugawara one, nibbling on his own reluctantly. The pair make their way out into the fresh morning air not a minute later and each with a bag over their shoulder. 

It’s early enough that the sun is barely peeking over the horizon, and the street is completely empty other than the two of them. A quick check of his phone shows that they have a good twenty minutes to make it to the train station. While Sugawara loved to visit his boyfriend when he could, Oikawa’s parents had warned that they would not be responsible for transportation. 

The solution they’d come up with was having Suga take the train right after Friday practice to meet up. Unfortunately both of them had to wake up early to catch the train back to Torono Town, so Sugawara wouldn't be late for morning Saturday practice, though Oikawa always accompanied him because “What kind of boyfriend would he be if he left Suga to walk alone?” 

A comfortable silence settles over them as they walk the familiar path to the train station. Sugawara takes the time to send a text to Iwaizumi, then another to both Hanamaki and Matsuwaka before pocketing his phone. Letting his eyes slide over to his boyfriend, Suga is pleasantly surprised to see that while Oikawa looks different with his hair down and glasses on, it’s by no means bad though and Sugawara almost prefers it. 

They’re at the entrance of the station when he decides breaks the silence by dropping a casual comment, “You know, you look cute in your glasses.” 

Oikawa, who had been lost in his own thoughts, snaps his head towards Sugawara incredulously, “You’re kidding right? I look ridiculous in them.” 

As they arrive at the doors, the conversation pauses as Oikawa opens one side for Sugawara, before heading in himself. 

“No you don’t,” insists Sugawara once they’re both inside. “You should wear them more often.” 

Oikawa presses his lips together and looks at his feet, shuffling his feet, “Whatever.”

A blush stains his cheeks, when he stops suddenly and snaps his head towards his boyfriend. “Wait a second.” 

Sugawara watches him curiously, stopping a couple paces behind Oikawa. “What is it?”

“Did you remember to bring your jersey?” 

“Yeah I got it while you were trying to find the granola bars. I put your jersey in your bag too.” 

“Oh, thanks Suga-chan!” 

“It’s nothing.” 

They both glance up as the the intercom suddenly blares, “ _ **Now boarding, train 576**_ ” 

“Looks like that’s my cue,” says Sugawara. 

“But you don’t have your ticket yet!” protests Oikawa. 

“I can buy one on board, don’t worry about it."

The brunette pulls Sugawara into a tight a hug, “I’ll miss youuu.” 

Sugawara returns the hug with equal vigor, before tugging Oikawa down by his collar and planting a kiss onto his cheek. “I’ll text you once I arrive alright?” 

Oikawa nods and waves as Sugawara rushes off to board the train, “Bye Suga-chan!”

* * *

Iwaizumi secretly wonders Sugawara is actually a wizard or other magical entity (maybe an alien?). He had gotten an odd text message from Karasuno's setter this morning asking if he could take a picture of Oikawa, but to wait until they got to the gym. 

Over the years that Iwaizumi’s known Oikawa, he’s learned that here is no earthly force in the world that can stop him from looking impeccable by the time he walks out the door. Iwaizumi has made several attempts himself at trying to stop his childhood friend from completing his ridiculous morning regimen of hair and makeup, though he’s had little to no success at it. 

When Iwaizumi shows up to walk Oikawa to morning practice however, the setter is sleepily rubbing at his eyes, jostling his _glasses_ , hair lying _flat_ again his head, and _bags_ apparent against his pale skin. He almost seems like a normal human being. Unfortunately his change in appearance doesn’t affect his flamboyant personality at all. 

Iwaizumi waits until they’re start walking to ask the obvious question, “Oi Crappykawa, where are your contacts?”

Oikawa bursts into characteristic extravagance, and nearly shouts, “The world is out to get me Iwa-chan!” 

Iwaizumi winces at the volume, but clicks his tongue, “You’re being over-dramatic.” 

“No I’m not! This entire morning’s been terrible!” 

“I thought Suga was staying over though?”

“...Well that part was nice.” 

“So not your entire morning.” 

“Ugh, you’re such a bad friend Iwa-chan.” 

“I’m so _very sorry_ , whatever could have happened to you?”

“Well if you _must_ know, I couldn’t find my contacts, so I had to wear my ugly glasses.”

“That’s not so bad.” 

“-Then my blow dryer shorted out, and I ran out of hair gel, and my concealer somehow spilled _all over_ my bag so I had to spend the whole morning cleaning up that.” 

...Well played Suga. Well played. 

“I didn’t think it was possible for you to run out hair gel.” 

“I didn’t either!”

By the time they reach the club room, Oikawa has managed to list a hundred different things that gone wrong with the morning. Though at some point they turned from legitimate complaints to obscure things like how his granola bar had tasted weird. 

“Don’t forget that we’re practicing against each other today.” 

“How could I forget something like that?”

“Just making sure. You did grab your jersey right?”

“Yeah, Suga-chan put it in my bag for me.” 

“Did he now?”

Oikawa hums affirmatively, “Isn’t he the best?” 

“Are you two talking about Suga again?” 

The pair look up to see Hanamaki standing in the doorway, with Matsukawa right behind him. 

“Maybe,” huffs Oikawa. 

“Are we going on about his mole or his eyes this time?” asks Matsukawa. 

“Or is it the way the always shines perfectly against his hair?” follows up Hanamaki, squinting at Oikawa for a moment. “Dude what happened to you?” 

The setter is more than happy to rant about his morning again, but Iwaizumi decides to cut it short, “We should get changed and start stretching.” 

The four third-years head into the gym quickly, and are changed within a minute, except for their beloved captain. At some point he had sat down to keep his balance, then slumped against the wall and began snoring. Iwaizumi can feel a vein throbbing on his forehead as he shakes Oikawa awake. 

“Hurry up Trashykawa!”

Oikawa bats at Iwaizumi, eyes still shut, “Don’t be such a brute Iwa-chan!” 

Iwaizumi scoffs, but turns away to put away his clothes. He feels his blood boiling at the sound of Oikawa’s voice.

“Uh, Iwa-chan?”

“What is it now?”

“I think I went through another growth spurt or something, my jersey feels small.”

“Deal with it, we’ll get you another one later.” 

When he re no response, Iwaizumi turns around to see Oikawa fully dressed...except he’s wearing the wrong jersey. He has his glasses off and he’s palming at his eyes yet again, but the signature black and orange of Karasuno is easy to spot and heavily contrasts with Seijou’s own white and blue shorts. The jersey is proudly adorned with a white number “2” in the center, and it doesn’t take Iwaizumi long to connect the dots. So this is what Suga’s text meant. 

Matsukawa turns around the next second, but doesn't seem surprised, more concerned. He taps Hanamaki on the shoulder, and he turns around to see Oikawa. He raises both eyebrows, and curses under his breath. Iwaizumi tilts his head questioningly, but Hanamaki shakes his head as Oikawa stares at them, glasses back in place. 

“What is it guys?”

The three answer in unison, “Nothing.”

The gym is thankfully still vacant other than the third years, though it makes it even more obvious when Iwaizumi’s cell phone goes off. “Who is it Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi ignores his friend in favor of checking his phone. A banner reads that he’s received another text from Suga, a simple question mark, and Iwaizumi realizes he never replied. Looking up, he snaps a picture of Oikawa who’s pouting as he waits for Iwaizumi to say. He sends the picture before Oikawa can comprehend what’s happening, and finds himself with an armful of the setter a moment later. 

“Iwa-chan delete that picture!” 

“It’s too late, I already sent it.” 

“Who did you send it to?!” 

“Suga.” 

“Why did Suga-chan want a-”

Examining himself, Oikawa finally seems to notice his appearance, “What the f-” 

“Language!” calls Hanamaki. 

Oikawa glares at Hanamaki, before turning to furiously text on his phone, and Iwaizumi wonders if he finally realized how mischievous his boyfriend is. 

A ping alerts Iwaizumi that he’s received another text, yet again from Suga reading, “Thanks! :)” 

Iwaizumi texts back, “Good luck” and puts his phone away.

The rest of the team has begun filtering in, and Iwaizumi readily tells them to ignore their captain and start practicing and warming up. 

"So what was up with earlier?" asks Iwaizumi, looking at Matsukawa as they practice spiking.

Matsukawa takes a moment to think it over before answering. "You know how Suga stopped by to surprise Oikawa like a month ago?"

Iwaizumi nods, the gray-haired setter had managed to prevent Oikawa from staying after like he normally does.

"Well, we were talking about whose colors were better, Karasuno's or Seijou's."

"And?"

"I bet him 1000 yen that he couldn't get Oikawa to wear one of Karasuno's jerseys."

"And I bet that he couldn't get rid of all of Oikawa's hair gel," interjects Hanamaki, walking on his other side.

"You both lost then?"

The two nodded in unison.

"What about the glasses then?"

"No idea," replies Hanamaki.

All three look over at Oikawa, who's face is flitting between various expressions as he scans the texts.

Oikawa’s lucky that the coach hasn’t come in yet, but he appears to have finished his conversation, evident by the way he buries his faces in his arms. Iwaizumi approaches him with an eyebrow raised, but Oikawa simply holds his phone up.

Taking the phone out of his outstretched hand, he scrolls through a long list of texts before coming across a picture of Suga. He’s winking and smiling while sticking his tongue out in an Oikawa-esque fashion, and from what Iwaizumi can see, wearing Oikawa’s jersey. Several of his team members are in the background, varying degrees of shock on their faces. 

“I'm never going to win against Suga am I?” 

“Never. Now hurry up and start stretching. What kind of captain are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed point of view a few times, and I hope that didn't get confusing! This is unbeta'd too, so I'm sorry for any mistakes that I may have missed. Have a great day and thanks for reading!


	3. Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru hasn’t played a piano professionally since the day Kageyama beat him in a competition, resulting in the untimely death of his mother. His world is a bleak black and white cycle, until he meets Suga, an indomitable pianist whose music brings the color back to Tooru’s life.
> 
> Day 4: Sci-fi/Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else immediately think of Your Lie in April when they see the word "colors"? If not, then be warned because this contains spoilers (kind of), I changed the plot for the most part, but warning ahead of time, THIS CONTAINS YOUR LIE IN APRIL SPOILERS.

Tooru can recall exactly when the world went dark. He can recall the precise feeling of dread settling his stomach, the fear washing over him, and the complete feeling of suffocating as he played his very best and it wasn’t enough. He can still feel all of it when plays the piano now, freezing his fingers before they even touch the keys. 

And he knows exactly why it’s happening, knows that it was his fault, and knows that he _deserves_ this. The suffering, the panic, he deserves all of it and so much more. It turns the world into a monochrome repetition, one day after the other with no change. He finds himself faking smiles, faking laughter, faking _happiness_ , because this burden is his to carry, and no one needs to be bothered with it. 

Tooru can also recall when the world regains its color though. He can recall the blinding smile on the other’s boy face, the stubborn strand of hair sticking straight up, but most importantly, the sound of him playing the piano. 

When Tooru walks into the music room to meet his new partner, he’s expecting someone kind, but boring. Someone who he could get along with but would ultimately never talk to again. Instead he gets Sugawara Koushi. 

The other boy is already well into the piece they’re required to play, but it sounds completely different from when Tooru plays it. In fact, the two might as well have been completely different songs for all it was worth, because while Tooru plays precisely and robotically, the other boy plays with what seems like reckless abandon. 

It sounds nothing like how it’s written on the score. It’s wild and spontaneous and _colorful_ and Tooru’s torn between shouting at him for not following the score and giving him a standing ovation because of how amazing he is. 

What was Iwaizumi thinking when he had signed up Tooru with this person? They weren’t alike in the slightest, they would probably clash and the contest would end up a disaster and-

He doesn’t notice when the other boy stops playing until he turns away from the piano abruptly. “Hi! I’m Sugawara Koushi!” 

Tooru is almost taken aback, but smiles and introduces himself tentatively, “Oikawa Tooru.”

“You must be my new partner,” says Sugawara. “Iwaizumi came through after all.” 

Tooru’s eyes narrow, “New?”

“My last partner quit on me,” says Suga, rubbing the back of his head. 

“So I’m just a replacement? I’m hurt Suga-chan!”

“Well, technically you are, but as of now you’re just my partner.” 

Suga’s smile is still there, shining, but this time it’s directed as Tooru and he thinks his heart picks up a little bit. He inwardly scolds himself and changes the topic. 

“So why’d the last guy quit?”

“Well he was a she, but she didn’t like how I played. My tempo and dynamics were ‘horrendous’ and ‘disgraceful’.” 

“That’s a bit harsh, isn’t it?” 

“Well she wasn’t wrong, I didn’t play according to the score.”

“Why?”

“Why should I?”

Tooru bites his lip, just who was this guy? What kind of question was that?

“Do you mind?”

The question catches Tooru by surprise. 

“Mind what?”

“How I play. How I ignore the score. I won’t change.” Suga looks at Tooru curiously. “Do you still want to play with me? I won’t mind if you quit.”

He was offering Tooru a way out... an excuse to not have to play. It was perfect, all he had to do was say that yes he did mind that Suga couldn’t follow the score for the life of him, tell Suga that he didn’t want to play with such an out of control pianist. 

Suga’s expression from earlier is burned into Tooru’s brain however, the notes resounding in his head over and over again. 

“I’m not a quitting type of person.” 

“So you really don’t mind?”

“Not a bit.” 

“Let’s practice then!”

* * *

And they do. They practice and practice until their fingers are ready to fall off. They practice whenever they have a spare moment, they practice with each other every single day. Side by side, Tooru takes the left half of the piano while Suga take the right, and they have to adapt to each other. 

They stop flinching whenever their fingers brush and, and try to sync with each other when they can. They start subconsciously adjusting the piano bench so that Tooru’s knees have to bend more than usual and Suga’s feet are just barely brushing the ground. 

Tooru has to evolve whenever he’s playing with Suga though. Suga had meant it when he said he wouldn’t change. One day he’ll be playing it directly from the score, and the next he’ll be all over the place with Tooru scrambling to keep up, but he doesn’t ask Suga to stop because it’s exhilarating and fun to try and match Suga. 

They get into arguments over petty things, threaten to quit on each other more than once, but at the end of the day they’re still side by side at the piano playing like they were born to do so. 

They don’t make much progress during the first few practices because every few measures Suga will stop Tooru. 

_“What are you doing?”_

_“Playing the piece? What does it look like I'm doing doing Suga-chan?”_

_“No, what are you trying to show? How do you want to play this?”_

_This makes Tooru pause, “I don’t know.”_

_“Who are you playing it for?” presses Suga._

_“For Iwa-chan, I suppose. He’s the reason I’m doing this in the first place.”_

_Suga’s eyes become unreadable and he tilts his head down to look at the keys, before he answers, “Then play it like he’s the only one listening. Play like you want to make him proud.”_

Tooru takes this to heart and practice resumes as usual. Their practice doesn’t come without breaks though, which Suga insists on. The competition was six months away after all. 

So they talk. And Tooru learns about Suga. He learns that Suga’s been playing the piano since he was fairly young, and that he was inspired by watching another pianist play. 

_“You know, I used to get so nervous about competitions.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yeah, the other kids were always much better than me.”_

_“I find that hard to believe Suga-chan.”_

_“You better believe it, I almost threw up once. My parents were so worried that they tried to make me withdraw.”_

_“And did you?”_

_“Of course not!”_

_“How did the competition go?”_

_“I lost. Horribly.”_

_“That sucks.”_

_“It wasn’t all bad. I got ice cream afterwards.”_

_Suga shoots Tooru a smile and Tooru can’t stop his lips from mirroring._

_“...So what changed?”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“I mean, why did you stop getting nervous?”_

_“Oh! I realized that the score didn’t matter.”_

_“The written one or the one the judge’s give?”_

_“Both. People talk and talk about how we should play exactly as the composer intended them to be played, but how do we know how they wanted it to be played?”_

_“I guess we don’t.”_

_“Exactly! The judges can only give you points based on what they think the composer wanted. If I make the song my own, if I play it with my own two hands, and I play it the best that I can… then that’s what music’s all about.”_

* * *

He learns that Suga loves super spicy mapo tofu and that his parents own a bakery, so he always brings milk bread because he knows Tooru likes it. 

_“What’s in the bag?”_

_“Guess!”_

_Tooru raises an eyebrow at Suga, and instead swipes the bag from his hands._

_“Hey!”_

_“...You got milk bread?”_

_“Err, is something wrong with that?”_

_“No! Not at all! How did you know that milk bread is my favorite?"_

_“A little birdie told me."_

_“Iwa-chan?"_

_“Yep."_

_Oikawa takes out a piece and bites into it happily. "I love you Suga-chan!”_

_“You only love me for my milk bread! Hey wait- leave some for me!”_

* * *

He also learns that Suga is dying. 

One afternoon, they’re playing side by side as they always do, when Suga branches off like he normally does. All Tooru can feel is frustration, because he can’t match it no matter how hard he tries and it sounds terrible. 

He stops playing. 

“What’s wrong?” Suga looks over at him with concern. 

“I can’t do this!” 

“Do what?”

“Play! With you!” 

The concern turns frigid, “I thought you said you didn’t mind how I played.”

“It’s not your playing! It’s just… “ 

“Just what?”

“I just wish that it would be easier to keep up with you. It’d be a bit easier if you played according to the score is all.”

“So you want me to play like you do? Robotically?” 

“That’s not what I meant and that’s rude Suga-chan!” 

When Tooru doesn’t hear a retort, he looks over at Suga, to see that he’s gripping the piano so hard that his knuckles are turning white. 

“Suga-chan?”

Tooru doesn’t get a response as Suga slumps against him. After futilely shaking him over and attempting to wake him up, Tooru calls an ambulance. Before he knows what’s happening, they’re rushing to the hospital, and he’s forced to wait for three hours in a an uncomfortable chair until he finally gets to see Suga again. 

* * *

Suga is awake when Tooru walks in. He’s also surrounded by other people, and Tooru feels a seed of malice sprouting. _Stop it. Of course he has other friends. Did you think he only had you?_

He forcefully drives his mind away from that train of thoughts, and pays attention to Suga who’s explaining why he collapsed. His excuse is that he had forgotten to eat because he was so busy practicing, and his friends buy it without hesitation after chastising him to talk better care of himself. 

Tooru is extremely well versed with lying however, and Suga’s smile is a bit too forced, his entire body a bit too tense. It’s late by the time Tooru can talk to Sugawara alone. 

They talk about mundane things to pass the time, but they’re really just dancing around each other. He almost wants to pretend that things are okay, it really is just nothing, because he doesn’t want to go through this suffering again. He doesn’t want to lose the color that Suga brought to his life, not so soon after he just regained it. 

“Why did you collapse?”

“I told you, I forgot to grab something to eat is all.” 

His voice is weak and he knows that Tooru can see right through him. He’s offering Tooru a chance to ignore this, and despite his inner voice protesting, he doesn’t take it. 

“Koushi… what really happened?”

Suga grips the bed sheets of his hospital bed forcefully. “Do you really want to know?”

Tooru hesitates, but nods. “I do.”

Suga’s licks his lips, and lifts his gaze to meet Tooru’s. “I have cancer.”

The three words process very slowly in Tooru’s mind. They seem impossible. How could Suga of all people have cancer? He was too happy, too kind, too bright, he’s always emitting this vibrant light, and he doesn’t deserve this.

Tooru doesn’t realize he’s shaking until Suga holds his hand between his own. 

“It’ll be okay.”

Another lie. It’s thinly veiled, not the slightest bit convincing, but Tooru goes with it anyways. “When do you get out of the hospital?”

Suga purses his lips, “I’m not.”

A silence falls between them, but it’s nothing like when they’re in the music room relaxing. It’s uncomfortable, and awkward. Tooru wants to say something, anything, but his brain is short-circuiting and he can’t find the energy to move his mouth. 

Tooru’s snapped out of his thoughts when a fist meets his arm and almost knocks him out of his chair. “Ow! What was that for!” 

Suga is glaring determinedly at Tooru, eyes alight. “Don’t look at me like I’m already dead. I mean it when I said I’ll be okay. I’m having surgery next week, and we’re changing the drugs I’m using.” 

“So it’s not terminal?” Hope flutters in Tooru’s chest. 

“No, it’s not...I still have a chance.” 

It’s only a chance. But it’s better than nothing. 

“I believe in you Kou-chan. You’ll get through this, and then we’ll win the competition.”  


Suga smiles again and Tooru thinks that things will be alright, “Yeah.”

* * *

Tooru feels as if his heart is going to stop as he begins playing automatically. He’s had the piece memorized since the day Suga first gave it to him, but he can’t help but worry that he’ll mess up. He’s worried that the feeling will leave him and he’ll be stuck underwater, drowning and unable to make any noise at all. 

He’s on stage, playing in front of audience for the first time in ages, but his mind is a million miles away from the piano and score in front of him. Suga had signed him up for the competition the day after his collapse, with the knowledge that it would fall on the same day as his surgery. 

“If I go through life-threatening surgery, then you’re going to do something equally as terrifying!” 

And Suga was right, this is terrifying. His hands are playing each note perfectly, and his eyes are glued to the score. It’s a simple piece, and he knows that he can play it well, he’s practiced it over a hundred times. He’s almost confident that he can pull this off as he reaches the melody, trying to put all of his effort into playing it perfectly, into winning this competition. 

That’s when everything falls apart. He can’t breath, and his fingers aren’t moving. No, no, no! Tooru slams on the keys harder hoping to feel something, but his fingers are going numb and he doesn’t think he’s going to finish. This couldn’t be happening, not now! 

Eventually, he halts to a stop. What was the point in trying? He knows that it sounds awful, and the piece isn’t even half over. Why torture the audience more? His eyes close shut as faces the ceiling and exhales. He moves to bow to the audience and leave, when a voice stops him.

_Are you giving up already?_

Tooru’s eyes fly open because he’s at least fifty miles away and Suga is still somehow bugging him. _Yes because **I can’t do this.**_

_Is that all you have to give? Did the audience receive your message, your feelings?_

No...they didn’t. 

_Close your eyes and try again._

He can’t try again because he already stopped, and stopping immediately got you disqualified. 

_So what do you have to lose?_

Tooru takes a deep breath. He stares at the lights above him, and his fingers are creeping onto the piano again, playing the introduction once more. But it’s not conveying the message he wants. 

He hears the notes, but there’s no feeling to them. It’s monotone, and nothing like when he practices with Suga and he hates it. How can he even consider playing with Suga, when he’s giving his best here and it falls flat? 

He needs to do this. For himself, and for Suga. 

Just when he thinks he’s got it though, the air around him turns heavy. It surrounds him and his fingers are losing their feeling, but he brushes it off. He knows this piece, he knows it very well and he needs to play it, because Suga is waiting for him. 

He can’t feel his fingers at all for a split second, but then he becomes hyper-aware of them. He can feel a phantom-touch of where his fingers usually brush Suga’s and suddenly his fingers are flying across the piano _he can do this._

He wonders if the audience can feel his desperation, his worry, and his struggle, but cuts of all thoughts until the last note rings in the air. Tooru takes a deep breath and wonders how Suga is doing. He pushes the chair back, walks to the center of the stage, and bows.

There’s little to no applause, but he didn’t expect any. Tooru doesn’t stick around for the results, nor does he pause to change because he’s already on his way to the hospital. 

When he gets there, he can see the Sugawaras standing in the lobby and feels his heart drop.

“How is he?” he blurts out. 

“Koushi… he’s going to be fine.”

Relief fills to Tooru to the brim, and he thanks every god out there that Suga’s okay.

* * *

They only had a few days to practice after Suga left the hospital. The recovery period takes up most of the two months they had left, and while Tooru is prepared, Suga is rusty and can barely find the strength to hit the keys, let alone play it well. 

Tooru doesn’t mind, simply continuing to play as he always does. 

On the day of the concert, Tooru is sure that it’s not going to end up well, but heads onto the stage with a smile on his face, and Suga by his side. Suga’s wearing a black tux, contrasting Tooru’s own white tux, though it only makes him seem paler. 

“Are you ready?” whispers Suga. 

“Always,” answers Tooru with a grin. 

They adjust the bench until Tooru’s knees are slightly cramped and Suga’s feet are hovering a millimeter above the ground, and Suga starts them off as always with slow and simple notes. 

Tooru joins him a few moments later, and everything is going perfectly. It’s the perfection that makes his blood go cold, because Suga normally starts going in his own direction by now. 

He glances at Suga for a split second, to see that his hazel eyes glued to the score. Everything about the scene screams _wrong_ to Tooru. He waits until their pinkies brush, looks at Suga in the eye, and picks up the tempo. He plays faster and faster, and he can hear Suga staring, trying to catch up with him, but doesn’t slow down to accommodate. 

The intricately slow start that they had built was destroyed in an instant, and Tooru is buzzing with excitement. His fingers feel lighter than normal, and they’re dancing across the piano with Suga’s right behind them. 

He wonders if Suga can feel this now. He wonders if he can feel the emotions he’s expressing, the passion he’s putting into his playing. 

When Suga goes off into a completely different direction from Tooru, he can see the teasing smile out of the corner of his eye, and suddenly they’re competing against each other. Both trying to outdo the other in talent and volume and intensity, and neither giving the other ground. 

The performance ends with the two of them going to opposite ends of the piano and meeting in the middle, and as their fingers meet next to each other, Tooru takes the opportunity to grab Suga’s hand. 

They catch each other’s eyes, and walk up to the center of the stage without a fear in mind. The applause is thunderous, but it sounds like white noise to Tooru. It means nothing compared to the boy next to him, and the blinding smile that he’s wearing, the same smile that first brought color back to Tooru’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and have a great day!


	4. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga is at training camp and Oikawa misses him. Cue late night chats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost the end! Day 6: Distance/Animals

_Briiiing. Briii-_

Koushi’s eyes snap open and nearly slams his hand down on his phone to silence it. Looking around the room quickly, he freezes when Tsukishima roll over. When the blonde doesn’t stir again, Koushi lets out a sigh of relief. Nobody else seems to have stirred, and for once he’s glad the team is filled with such heavy sleepers. 

Koushi snatches his phone off of the ground and edges towards the walls of the room. Placing his back to the wall, Koushi tiptoes around everyone towards the door. The second he makes it out the room, he’s rushing out of the building, into the cool night air. Setting himself on the pavement of the sidewalk, Koushi takes a moment to enjoy the peace and quiet before turning his attention to his phone. 

Clicking the device on, Koushi begins going through his recent calls. He smiles when he sees Oikawa’s called him multiple times throughout the day, though he does feel a bit guilty that all of them had gone to voicemail. Pressing on Oikawa’s number, the phone doesn’t even fully ring once before the other line picks up.

“Suga-chan!” 

Pure, unaltered happiness is abundant in Oikawa’s voice, and Koushi can feel a smile stretching across his face without him trying. Any thoughts of scolding his boyfriend for calling him so late fly out the window as he replies. 

“Hey Oikawa.” 

“Where have you been all day?! I’ve called and texted like a hundred times!” 

“I’m at training camp, we’re not even supposed to have our cell phones with us!” 

“Our love cannot be bound by such petty rules!”

“Easy for you to say, you don’t get your cell phone taken away if you’re caught. Thanks for almost waking the team up by the way.”

“You’re welcome! I was just being a responsible boyfriend and checking up on you.”

“We texted yesterday morning.” 

“That’s not enough!… I miss seeing you.”

“I miss you too. It’s only one more day though. Then I’m all yours.” 

“Yeah… How’s camp going so far?”

“Tiring.” 

“The first years again?” 

“Tsukishima dared Hinata and Kageyama to try to lick their elbows.” 

“And?”

“They spent fifteen minutes trying to lick their elbows, and roped Noya and Tanaka into it too.” 

“Did any of them actually manage to do it?”

“Tanaka did.” 

“Really?”

“He nearly dislocated his arm, but yeah he did.” 

“And the others?” 

“They spent another ten minutes praising Tanaka about he was an awesome senpai. Daichi got really annoyed afterwards though.” 

“I’m guessing that didn’t turn out well?”

“They had to run extra laps around the gym and Kageyama- ah wait. I’m sorry, I’ve been talking all about my day but I haven’t asked you about yours.”

“It’s okay Suga-chan, I like listening to your voice.” 

“Really though, how was your day?”

“Boring. Iwa-chan was so mean to me at practice!” 

Koushi smiles as Oikawa rambles on and on about his day. He’s pretty sure that Oikawa already sent him photos via text about everything he saw, but enjoys listening to him anyways. 

He can almost imagine Oikawa’s dramatic hand movements; the way his eyes light up when he gets to a particularly memorable moment. 

The two talk for what seems like hours, until Koushi takes a moment to actually check the time. 

“-and then Kindaichi accidentally spiked the ball into Iwa-chan’s face-” 

“-Hey, what are you doing up so late anyways?” 

“I just wanted to talk to you is all.” 

“Are you sure that’s it?” 

“Yeah.”

“You have morning practice though don’t you?”

“… Maybe”

“You should head to bed.” 

“I don’t want to go to sleep though.” 

“Oikawa…”

“Sugaaaaa.” 

“We both have to get up early tomorrow!” 

“But I can’t sleep!” 

_Aha._

“Why didn’t you just start with that?”

“Mm, give me a second Suga-chan.” 

Koushi can briefly hear the sound of shuffling and something that sounds like a creaky door opening. 

“Okay, back.”

“Where did you move to?”

“Outside.” 

“ _Where_ outside?”

“The roof.” 

“Isn’t that a bit dangerous?”

“Not really. I’ve been doing this since I was five, just ask Iwa-chan.” 

“Alright then. So why are you on the roof at 1 AM?”

“You’re outside right now aren’t you?”

“Yeah?” 

“You can see the stars too then.” 

“I can.” 

“Do you know the any of the constellations?”

“Uhh…I can’t see any of them like this, give me a second.” 

Koushi isn’t sure what brought on the abrupt change of topics, but isn’t going to argue. Moving off of the concrete, he runs around the building onto the front lawn. Koushi plops onto his back and looks up at the sky. One of the benefits of living in the country was that there wasn't that much light pollution, so the stars were extremely easy to see. 

“Alright then, I can see them now.”

“Oh, see any constellations?” 

“I think I can make out the Big Dipper.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah, it’s kinda low right now, really close to the horizon.” 

“Hmm… you’re right. Can you see the Little Dipper?”

“...” 

Oikawa laughs airily, “Okay, so you see the star that’s farthest to the left of the Big Dipper? The one that connects the bowl-y part to the part that looks like a handle?” 

“Uhh, yes.” 

“Go up straight in a line until you see two bright stars right next to each other.” 

“Mhm.” 

“That’s the bottom part of the Little Dipper’s “bowl”. From there, if you move up a little and really far to the right then you’ll see the North Star. That’s the tail end of the handle.” 

“Oh. I see it now.” 

“Mm, and if you look to the right then there’s a bunch of bright stars that kind of look like a W.”

“Cassiopeia right?” 

“Yep!” 

They begin to start a pattern. Oikawa will point out various constellations that Koushi knows he won’t remember by tomorrow, and Koushi will try to find them with Oikawa’s help. 

Koushi doesn’t know at what time it is when they finally fall silent, just listening to each other breath. He doesn’t know when he starts dozing off either, but he does remember waking up when he hears Oikawa talk again. It’s barely above a whisper and he has to strain to hear it- 

“Good night Suga-chan, I love you~” 

Koushi gets off the ground with a smile on his face, “Love you too, sweet dreams.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They both came to practice exhausted the next day.   
> Merp di derp, thank you reading and have a nice day!


	5. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga thinks about the what-if's after losing to Seijoh at Interhigh, and ends up meeting his soulmate. Fate has absolutely wonderful timing.

The cheers of the other team are overwhelmingly loud, but Koushi can’t seem to hear them. The sound of the ball dropping is still resonating through his skull, the sight burned into his mind, and thoughts are popping up faster than he can manage. 

He wonders if he could have done better. Would he have tossed to Hinata in that situation? Would he have gotten the point they needed before it came to this? If he had stayed in longer, would he have been able to help them win them the game?

Deep down, he knows that the outcome would have been the same. If anything, Kageyama was the reason they had gotten so far in the first place, and Koushi doesn’t blame his underclassman for tossing to Hinata, but that doesn’t stop the “what-ifs” from sprouting up in his mind. 

Koushi feels bitter. He shouldn’t be thinking like this. Staring down at the floor, he realizes that they have to line up. “Let’s go.” 

His words seem to break the spell over everyone on the sidelines, and they begin to line up at the edge of the court with the rest of the team. Koushi keeps his eyes downcast with his bangs hovering over them. He robotically bows and shouts a “Thank you!” before running up to the net. 

As he stares at Seijoh through the net, he finds it illogically infuriating to see the other team so happy when he knows the rest of Karasuno is close to tears, but he shakes each of their hands with a terse smile nonetheless.

_We could be the ones playing the next game._

The line moves steadily, and he doesn’t pay particular attention to anyone until he finds himself shaking hands with their captain, Oikawa Tooru. He offers Koushi a polite smile. “You played well Mr. Refreshing.” 

Oikawa grasps his hand firmly, and Koushi can barely choke out out a response because suddenly his hand is warming up and it doesn’t take long for the sensation to being to _burn_. He gapes at the fizzling between their hands and looks up to see Oikawa staring at him with wide eyes. 

Koushi can see crimson sparks crawling down from their palms to his wrist and silvery blue light is making its way up Oikawa’s arm as well. He wants to pull back from Oikawa’s grip, but finds himself holding his hand more tightly than before. The sparks spiral up from their wrists to their forearms, and Koushi feels like something is trailing a lit candle on top of his skin, except it hasn’t had the chance to burn him yet. 

Both setters watch with rapt attention as it flares up, before beginning to slow down, eventually flickering out just as it reaches the inside of their elbows. The light disappears as quickly as it had appeared, and their eyes meet for a moment before the pair spring apart to examine their arms. 

Their respective teams seem frozen as everyone stares at the freshly made tattoos. Thin lines of what Koushi can only describe as fiery vines twist up his arm elegantly, the skin around it red, but relatively unharmed. As he turns his arm over, he can read that the words ‘Oikawa Tooru’ are neatly written in red on the inside of his wrist. 

He knows without a doubt that his own name was seared onto the other boy’s wrist, and that the designs on his arm mirrors Koushi’s in steel blue. Koushi sneaks another look at Oikawa to see his reaction, but the other setter is staring at his arm intently. It takes him a few moments before he looks up, and he opens his mouth to speak, but seems to think better of it and cuts himself off. 

“Do you want to talk about this privately?” offers Koushi, gesturing vaguely to their teams. 

“That’d probably be best,” says Oikawa, flashing a weak smile.

Oikawa wraps a hand gingerly around Koushi’s wrist and looks at him questioningly, before Koushi nods in approval and allows himself to be pulled out of the crowded gym. He doesn’t quite pay attention to where they’re going as opposed to how warm Oikawa’s hand is and how he keeps looking back every so often as if to make sure Koushi’s still there.

Once they reach a deserted hallway, Oikawa releases his hold on Koushi’s wrist and Koushi finds himself missing the warmth. Despite it only being a few minutes at most for them to reach the hallway, Oikawa seems to have regained his composure and turns to face Koushi with a megawatt smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

“I don’t think that we ever introduced ourselves properly! You probably already know this, but I’m Oikawa Tooru!” starts Oikawa cheerfully. 

Koushi nods, “Sugawara Koushi.” 

A few moments of awkward silence fall before Koushi speaks up, “What do you want to talk about?” 

Oikawa looks at Koushi strangely before asking, “You were the one who wanted to go talk.”

“But you were the one who wanted to say something earlier,” points out Koushi. 

“Well, I mean, how do you want to do this?” 

“Do what?” asks Koushi. 

“This.” says Oikawa, gesturing to their newly tattooed arms. “We’re soulmates.” 

“We are.” 

Oikawa sighs exasperatedly, “Geez, Suga-chan, you’re terrible at making conversation.” 

A smile breaks out on Koushi’s face, “Well, what is there to talk about?” 

“We’re practical star crossed lovers! We don’t live in the same town or go to the same school or even play on the same team! How are we supposed to play against each other? Not to mention long distance relationships almost never work out and-” 

“-I don’t know about you,” cuts in Koushi, “but I’m not going to let you win just because we’re dating.” 

“Don’t think for a second that I will either,” shoots back Oikawa with a glare. “...Wait, we’re dating?!” 

“Unless you don’t want to?” asks Koushi. 

“No, no, no, I want to!” insists Oikawa. “It’s just… shouldn’t we go out on a date first?” 

Koushi stares incredulously at Oikawa, “Your name is _tattooed onto my wrist_. We’re _soulmates_.” 

“Haven’t you ever seen any movie about finding soulmates _ever_?” asks Oikawa, pouting. “Just because we already found out we’re soulmates doesn’t mean we can’t be romantic!” 

Koushi gives Oikawa an amused smile before conceding, “Fine. Oikawa Tooru, would you allow me the pleasure of taking you out on a date after your match tomorrow?” 

“Oh Suga-chan, how unexpected!” gasps Oikawa dramatically. “I’d love to!” 

“Then you better win your next match,” comments Koushi. “Or else I’m cancelling the date.” 

“You’re so cruel Suga-chan!” whines Oikawa, before pulling up to his full height. “But I guess I’ll have to win then. For you” 

“I guess you will,” agrees Koushi. 

“Will you watch?” asks Oikawa. “I understand if you don’t want to, I mean it’s unfair that you don’t get to play and then you would have to watch us after…” 

_After you just lost to us._

Koushi bites his lip, “I wanna watch.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes,” says Koushi firmly. “You should get going. It’s starting soon right?” 

“Yeah, but-” 

“But nothing. Look for me in the stands alright?” 

Oikawa looks like he wants to protest, but settles for nodding, “I’ll find you.” 

“And you have to win,” adds Koushi. 

“We’ll win,” says Oikawa confidently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy with this and I'm two and a half weeks late with a short chapter. e.e I'm sorry, but thank you for reading and have a great day!


End file.
